losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Hallie Pilgrim
|Last = |Count = 4 |Name = Hallie Pilgrim |Age = Late 30's |Birth = 1980's |Profession = Unknown |IslandReason = Unknown |Family = Ned Pilgrim (husband) Austin Pilgrim (son) Alice Pilgrim (sister-in-law) }} Hallie Pilgrim is the wife of Ned, and the mother of Austin. After having a miscarriage with their second child, Hallie's once fun personality dove into a deep depression and it affected the whole family. One night while working late, Ned arrived home to find his house ransacked and Hallie missing. After being missing for a month, Ned went on a cruise to clear his mind and that cruise ended up crashing on the Island. Four days after the crash, Ned, alongside fellow castaways Summer and Marcus, ran into Hallie in the jungle, acting very mysterious. She told him to do an as-of-yet unknown task that he needs to complete in order for them to be reunited. She is a member of Walt's group answering to Walt as her authority figure. Before the Island Past Not much about Hallie's background is known. Caring Wife and Mother Hallie eventually married Ned Pilgrim in a beautiful ceremony that was recorded by a friend. The two of them had a child, Austin, starting their life as a family together. Hallie seemed to have an affinity for Ned's paintings, often signing all of them with a simply smiley face in the upper right corner for, as Ned called them, "the finishing touches". When Austin was thirteen, Hallie became pregnant again, this time with a girl the couple agreed on naming 'Julie Fiona Pilgrim'. Hallie suddenly began feeling sick a few months into her pregnancy and eventually had a miscarriage. Depression and Disappearance After losing Julie, Hallie slipped into a deep depression and seemed more drawn away from her family, which deeply worried Ned. She didn't even want to sign Ned's paintings anymore. One night while Ned was at work, Hallie was home with Austin and it appears that a few unknown people came into their house and kidnapped Hallie, leaving signs of a struggle. Post-Disappearance A full month after her disappearance, there were still no signs of Hallie. Ned became depressed and decided he needed some time alone to think about things, and went on a cruise ship. On the Island Season 1 (Days 4 - ?) Four days after the crash, Ned, alongside fellow castaways Summer and Marcus, ran into Hallie in the jungle, acting very mysterious. She told him to do an as-of-yet unknown task that he needs to complete in order for them to be reunited. Hallie later stopped the execution of Theo, Emily, and Roz following their capture by Sam. Sam told Hallie that they have rules, as she should know, but Hallie retorts by saying that they don't know their rules, so they shouldn't have to abide by them. She suggests they make use of their new guests instead of disposing them; she suggests The Hole. They take them to the Hole and Hallie tells Theo that if he survives and makes his way back, they will let his friends go. After Kansas shot Roz, forcing Theo to go into the Hole, Sam attacked him and Hallie broke up their argument. She asks what they do about Roz as Emily holds her, Sam tells Hallie sadly that Roz's fate is in the Island's hands now. Once at the Temple, Hallie watched as Sam placed Roz in the pool and healed her. Sam and Hallie gave more information as to why Roz is now a part of the Others and cannot leave them. Once Walt met up with his group at the Temple, they began to head back to their camp. While taking a break in the jungle, Hallie told Walt she was going to take Roz and Emily to get campfire. As they headed off, Hallie urged Emily to shoot her in the shoulder and run to make it look like they snatched her gun and left, explaining that she doesn't agree with every decision her group makes and she wants them to go back to their friends. Emily is unable to shoot her, so Roz takes the gun and shoots Hallie in the shoulder without a problem. Roz and Emily flee, leaving Hallie - and the rest of the group - behind. Category:Flashback characters Category:Ned's flashback characters